Holiday Surprises
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: SEQUEL TO WEDDING SURPRISES Troy and Gabi have a new baby in the house.. A holiday is just what the little family needs.. Will Gabi give Troy a little surprise on their holiday? ONE SHOT BETTER THAN SUMMARY! RxR? Sexual content ;D


_**Hey everyone.. First off a sad note.. I don't think as many people liked wedding surprises : (.. Which I was bummed about because I thought it was really cute.. Maybe it was too long or just wasn't interesting.. I'm not sure but anyway.. I would love to thank the people that took the time to review.. Thank you all muchly.. I appreciate it, hopefully you all like this one.. Its not as long.. But if you don't like it then you don't like it.. Anway im not gunna ramble on.. Just quickly**_

_**This is dedicated to Katie (AMelodyWithNoWords) Because she contributed to the idea. **_

_**This is the last part to the Surprises Set.. I actually didn't think it'd go this long anyway.. I'll be starting a short story.. A dramatic one not a sad one.. If I get enough reviews on this :D So please.. Read and review! Thanks!**_

"Brie.. Baby's crying" I mumbled. I heard her groan softly, before the bed moved slightly when she got up. I sighed, hearing her mumble something "..Brie.." I frowned, leaning up on my elbows "..I had a big day at work baby I'm sorry" I sighed

"Whatever Troy" She shook her head, picking Ella up. Isabella Jane Bolton, my gorgeous baby girl. Sorry _our_ gorgeous baby girl, she was now three weeks old. And let me tell you.. She was tiny but man did she have a set of lungs on her, the way she could scream?.. She didn't seem like she was nearly two months premature

I frowned, getting up and walking over to Gabriella. Wrapping my arms around her waist from behind as she lightly rocked Ella "..Here baby.. I'll get her a bottle" I nod

"Its okay Troy.. You had a big day at work while I was cleaning the house and looking after Ella.. After I got no sleep last night" She muttered, pulling away and heading over to our bedroom door

I sighed, I knew she was tired so I wasn't taking her anger as anger towards me.. More like.. Sleep deprivation anger. I walked after her, stopping her just as she got to the door "..Baby.. Give Ella to me.. And go lay down" I nod, turning her around gently

"Go back to sleep!" She yelled, causing Ella to cry louder

I frowned, watching her face turn from anger to sadness. She was gunna start crying, I sighed and took Ella off her. Putting my arm around her "..I love you baby" I nodded, kissing her quickly "I'll feed Ella and you get some more sleep"

"B-But your tired! I should be able to do it" she sobbed

I frowned, leading her over to Ella's basinet, gently laying Ella in there quickly before I led Gabriella over to our bed "..You can do it baby" I nod "..Just not tonight" I sighed, helping her lay down "..Your exhausted"

She frowned, laying back "..O-Okay"

I sighed, sitting beside her, kissing her slightly wet lips gently, before I wiped her cheeks with the pad of my thumb "..I'm just gunna feed Ella quickly and I'll come lay with you" I nodded, kissing her forehead before I stood up "..But if you get tired baby get some sleep"

"Okay" She nodded, her eyes closing slightly.. My poor girl was exhausted

I smiled weakly, walking over to Ella quickly "..Hey baby girl" I whispered, picking her up gently "..Do you need some milk in your belly?" I ask, resting her head on my shoulder as I headed out of the room, I rubbed her back softly trying to get her to stop crying

She was the spitting image of Gabriella as a baby, but the blue eyes that every baby is born with?.. Weren't showing any signs of fading, they were defiantly a Bolton blue. I smiled down at her, while the microwave was heating her bottle "..Your gorgeous just like your Mum" I whispered, rocking her gently. Her crying was starting to settle, but I could tell she was starving. I smiled, checking the milk after the bottle had heated and I'd put the lid on "..Perfect" I smiled, before sticking the teat in her mouth "..Good girl" I smiled, when she started drinking. Gabriella had, had a bit of trouble with the breast feeding and we thought if there was nights like this?.. It'd be best if I could feed her too

"You know.. Your very lucky" I smiled, heading out to the lounge room, sitting in the corner of the lounge "..With a Mum like yours?.. Your going to be the luckiest little girl in the world.." I nodded "..And I meant what I said.. I'm going to spoil you no matter what your Mum says" I laughed softly "..Cause your gorgeous.. And my baby girl.. I don't think I could ask for anymore in life.. With you and your Mum?.. I'm set"

I sat her bottle down on the coffee table when she stopped drinking, grabbing her little towel Gabriella had sitting on the lounge, resting it on my shoulder. I smiled, resting her little head on the towel gently, rubbing her back softly "Gunna burp for me baby girl?" I smiled

After a few minutes and a very light burp from Ella I stood up, heading back to my and Gabi's bedroom. I smiled "Good night baby girl" I whispered, kissing her forehead gently as I laid her down. I walked back over, laying down beside Gabi. I pulled her close, closing my eyes

"Thank you" I heard Brie's soft voice say

I smiled, opening my eyes slowly, they were kinda glued together "..Your welcome Brie.. It was my pleasure" I smiled, kissing her forehead

She smiled, resting into me a little more. I smiled, tightening my arms around her before I closed my eyes again. I fell asleep not long after, exhausted from my long day

"Troy.. Wake up"

I groaned, rolling on my stomach, burying my face in my pillow. I smiled when I felt Gabi straddle my back "..Mmm" I mumbled, as she started rubbing my shoulders

"Good sexy?"

"Very good" I nodded, turning my head to the side, smiling "..Your amazing Brie" I moved my hand back, resting it on her calf, squeezing it lightly

"You deserve it" She smiled "..Thank you for feeding Iz last night"

"Like I said.." I smiled "..Its my pleasure"

"I'm glad" She smiled "..Your very tense"

"Yeah.. Works been.. Hectic lately" I sighed

"Maybe we should go away for a little while.. You've got your paternity leave"

Gabriella didn't want me to take work off after Ella born, only cause she knew it'd be hard for the first little while and I'd probably need time off around.. Well now "..Maybe Brie"

"Well you have to say yes because I booked us a beach front house for two weeks" She smiled

"You what?" I laughed, rolling over "..Sorry Brie.." I laughed a little when she fell off, squealing lightly

"Its okay" She giggled

I laughed, sitting up, helping her sit up "Your adorable" I smiled, kissing her quickly

"Thank you" She giggled "..Now.. To answer your question.. I booked us a beach front house for two weeks.. Just you, Iz and I.. In two weeks" She smiled

"That sounds.. Amazing Brie" I smiled, kissing her quickly again "..I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled "..That's why I done it.. For us.. And Iz"

I smiled, before I kissed her.. She was amazing! In the past few weeks we hadn't really been able to do anything.. Well we couldn't really for a couple more weeks.. That and Iz would start crying or something when we got a little further.

I smiled, pulling her closer as she kissed back, gripping the material of her shirt "..Mmm Troy" She moaned

I smiled, moving my lips to the skin of her neck, sucking lightly. I pushed her back gently on the bed, smiling as her fingers made their way into my hair, gripping it lightly "Your amazing" I mumbled against her neck

"Y-You are.." She moaned

I smiled, slipping my hand under her shirt, rubbing her stomach lightly "..Brie" I frowned, when she pushed my hand away "..What'd you do that for?"

"You know why" She frowned, sitting up. Fixing her hair up a little, before she pushed her shirt down

"Brie.. Your gorgeous, I don't know why you doubt yourself"

"Because.. I just had a baby.. My skin is all fucking gross and blubbery"

"Hear what you just said Brie?.. You just had a baby, your gorgeous to me.. And Iz.. And everyone else I promise you" I nod but she frowned, making my heart break a little.. She didn't believe me. I sighed, running my hand through my hair before I kissed her softly "..You have to be.." I started quietly, running my hand through her hair gently "..The most gorgeous woman on the planet.. In the whole universe" I nodded "..And you're the mother of my baby.. A gorgeous, gorgeous little baby girl.. I am so proud of you for having my baby.. What you went through" I smiled "..I couldn't ask for someone better to be my wife.. Someone more gorgeous.. It'd be impossible to find anyway"

"Nothings impossible" She muttered

"Whoever said that obviously didn't try nailing jelly to a tree" I smiled

She giggled, kissing me quickly "..I don't know how you do it but you always make me feel better"

"I'm glad to hear that Brie.. Really, really glad" I smiled

"Good" She giggled, kissing me quickly

"I'll get her" I smiled when Iz started crying. I got up, walking over to her crib "..Hey baby girl" I smiled, picking her up gently "..Don't cry" I started rocking her gently, resting her little head on my shoulder

"Your amazing with her" Gabi smiled as I walked over to the bed "..I could never ask for a more amazing husband.. Or father for my kids"

"Good" I smiled, kissing her quickly after I sat down

"Very good" She giggled, gently brushing Iz' few strands of dark brown hair "..Are you hungry baby?" She smiled, leaning down and gently kissing Iz' forehead

"Yeah Mummy" I smiled, talking in a baby voice

"Troy" She giggled "..You're a dork" She smiled, looking up at me

"Yet you still love me" I chuckled

"Of course" She giggled, kissing me quickly before she got up off the bed

"El.. Mummy's leaving us!" I smiled, looking down at Iz

"I'm just getting our gorgeous baby some food" She smiled "..I'll be back"

"Okay baby" I smiled, watching her head out of the room, turning to Iz after "..Mummy's getting you food" I smiled, laying her down in the middle of the bed before I laid down beside her "..Do you want some food in your little belly?" I smiled, kissing her little lips quickly.. I was allowed to! She's my daughter! "..Your adorable little girl.. I cant get over how cute you are.. And I helped make you!" I smiled

I smiled, moving her so she was laying on her belly, on my stomach. I gently rubbed her back, closing my eyes.. I could do with more sleep! I was comfy.. Laying with my daughter?.. Nothing could be more comfy.. Except sleeping with Gabi of course!

"I'm ba- Awwww!" I heard Gabi's voice say

I smiled, opening my eyes slowly "..Hey Brie"

"My gorgeous babies" She giggled, walking over and sitting beside me on the bed

I smiled "..Your gorgeous.. Would you like me to feed Iz?"

"I can" She smiled, holding her hands out

"She's taking you off me! Noooo!" I laughed, putting my arms around Ella

"Troy" She giggled "..She's my baby too"

"I know Brie.. I was just mucking around" I smiled, letting go of Ella. Letting Gabriella take her

"I know.. I still love you" She giggled, starting to feed Ella, who was starting to become a bit squeamish

"Good" I smiled, resting my hand on her upper thigh, squeezing it lightly "..I love you too" I smiled, resting back against my pillow

"Good" She smiled "..Someone's a hungry little baby"

"She's been starved" I joke, closing my eyes

"Daddy's being mean to me baby" I knew she'd be pouting.. It was her specialty, that and being gorgeous

"Daddy's tired.. Lets all go to sleep" I mumbled

"Troy!" She exclaimed, pushing me lightly

"Brie don't" I laughed "..I'm tired" I nodded

"Would you like some more sleep?"

"I would.. But I'd like to spend time with my family more" I smiled, opening my eyes before I sat up

"You don't have to.. We're just chillin' today Daddy" She smiled, kissing Iz' forehead gently

"And its my only day off.. I'm gunna chill with my gorgeous girls" I smiled, kissing Gabriella's forehead "..First.. I'm going to make my gorgeous wife breakfast and then we're going to go for a swim with our daughter"

"Troy she's too little.. And I cant get in the pool"

"But you can get in the shower" I smiled "..And that's the next best thing to the pool"

"You and Iz can get in" She smiled

"And Mummy" I smiled "..Cause Daddy and Mummy have amazing showers.. One of those amazing showers could of made Miss mini gorgeous here" I smiled, kissing Ella's cheek gently

"Mummy likes having showers by herself at the moment" Gabi frowned, sighing a little

"Baby.. Please don't sigh.." I frowned "..You don't even have any baby fat.. Its all flat and gorgeous.. Not that you never weren't.. I loved your baby belly.. So much"

"Thanks" She smiled weakly "..I love you.. So, so much"

"I love you too baby.. You and Iz.." I nodded "..More than life"

Two weeks later?.. And we were currently at our beach house. It was gorgeous! Had the best view I'd ever seen.. And the house itself?.. Amazing! I smiled, setting Brie and my bags in our room "..This is awesome!" I called out

"I know!" I heard Gabriella's voice call from downstairs

I smiled, heading out of the room, downstairs "Thank you so much for this Brie" I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind once I got to her

"Your very welcome handsome man" She smiled, resting back against me

I smiled, kissing the back of her head "..Your gorgeous.. And we're taking Iz down to the beach after lunch"

"Can we go tonight?.. I just don't want her to get burnt"

"Whatever you want" I smiled "..I don't want her getting burnt either"

"Cause you're an amazing Daddy" She smiled

"You're an even more amazing Mummy" I chuckled, kissing the side of her head

"Am not.." She giggled "..You look after me and Iz.. And you do an amazing job with her.. Your more amazing"

I smiled and shook my head "..You know what I'm more of?"

"What?" She giggled

"I'm more hungry than you" I chuckled, kissing her quickly before I let her go, walking over to the cooler we had

She giggled, setting Iz in her pram "..I don't know about that" She smiled, walking over to me "..What's on the menu today Mr. Bolton?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my waist

I smiled, kissing her quickly as I set the cooler lid on the bench "..Well Mrs. Bolton.. We have ham sandwiches.. Or mint slice biscuits" I smiled, getting them out "..Or we have an orange"

"Ham sandwich sounds good" She smiled

"One ham sandwich coming up for my gorgeous wife" I chuckled, grabbing a sandwich for us each

She smiled, getting our drinks out, heading over to the couch "..Join me Bolton" She giggled, sitting down

"Gladly Bolton" I chuckled, grabbing the packet of mint slices, walking over and sitting beside her "..Your gorgeous" I smiled, unwrapping my sandwich

"Your amazing" She giggled, unwrapping her own sandwich "..And this sandwich is amazing" She smiled after she took a bite of her sandwich

I smiled, watching her. My eyes widened a little when I felt my pants tightening.. Okay, so no sex in a little over two months?.. Was doing things to me. I kinda covered myself as best I could without her noticing. I didn't wanna upset her and showing her what she was doing to me?.. And knowing she wasn't comfortable with doing it.. Well it upset her.. It had last time anyway.

"You okay?" I heard her ask.. She must've noticed my sudden uncomfortableness

"Of course Brie" I smiled.. Well as best I could

She raised an eyebrow "..You don't look okay"

"I-I'm fine Brie" I laughed nervously "..I just have to go to the toilet" I nod, sitting my food on the couch

I stood up, maneuvering myself so she wouldn't notice, before I quickly walked to the bathroom. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't get in the shower or she'd hear, I shut the bathroom door once I got in there, leaning my forehead against the door "..Breathe Troy" I muttered

I looked down at my quickly rising pants, I couldn't help the images popping up in my mind.. Gabriella all sweaty and breathing heavily while I thrust into her.. It was driving me mad.. I got that she couldn't have sex.. I wasn't a jerk.. But why does she have to be so amazing? And I'm a guy of course I'm gunna be turned on by my wife

I sighed, sitting down on the toilet, burying my head in my hands.. I had two weeks to make Gabriella believe she was beautiful, how was I gunna do that?.. One time in high school?.. It took me three months.. That's the only reason she wouldn't have sex with me then.. Does it make me sound mean that I wanna have sex with someone as gorgeous as her? I don't know but that wasn't the problem I was focusing on right now.. My pants were getting extremely uncomfortable right now

I had to take care of it.. I stood up off the toilet, pulling my pants off quickly before I sat back on the toilet, just taking my pants off gave me some relief. I grabbed my hardened shaft, slowly moving my hand at first, moaning lightly.. I couldn't be too loud!

I moved my hand faster, the amazing images of Gabriella showing up again.. Okay, so I couldn't help it.. Shoot me. This was awesome! I forgot what it felt like honestly.. After I got Gabi I never really felt the need to do it "..Oh fuck" I moaned, moving my hand faster

I let my head fall back, as I moved my hand faster, moaning

"Troy!" I heard Gabi's voice squeal

My head shot up, my eyes opening "..Brie" I managed.. I didn't know what to say!

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"I-" I frowned.. I suddenly didn't feel the urge to keep going.. I got up, quickly pulling my pants up "..I'm sorry" I sighed

"Its okay.. Just.. Why did you hide it?"

"Cause I didn't wanna make you uncomfortable" I shrugged, walking over to the sink to wash my hands "..I'm really sorry Brie"

"Don't apologise" She frowned, walking over to me, hugging me from behind "..I just wish I felt comfortable to do things with you"

"In time Brie" I nodded

She frowned "..I'm sorry I disturbed you.. I didn't kn-know you'd be.. Busy"

"Its okay Brie" I chuckled, turning around and facing her "..At least your not disgusted or anything"

"Of course not.. I have a little brother.. I've seen it before" She giggled "..Unfortunately"

I laughed "..Well that's not good.. But I'm your husband.. Its okay" I chuckled

"Yeah.. The others times were accidents though.. So.. I'm not like incest"

"I know Brie" I laughed, kissing her quickly "..I walked in on my sister once" I laughed "..I was about.. Ten I think.. I didn't even know what she was doing" I chuckled

"I was fifteen.. It was my sisters birthday party.. You were there!" She giggled "..And I was all weird after I went to get my sisters present.. And I wouldn't tell you"

"I remember that!" I laughed

"Yeah!" She giggled "..Well I went inside to get the present and went into Lucas' room by accident and he was in there.. I screamed so loud.. But no one heard me.. I just ran and got the present, running back out to the backyard"

I laughed, bringing her over to the toilet before I sat down with Gabi on my lap "..That's not as bad as the time I caught my parents"

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck "..Ewww"

"It was ewww alright" I laughed "..We were all eating breakfast one morning and my Dads like Troy go get some milk.. Theres none left" I nodded "..And I was like oh fine.. Cause it was just us three in the house and anyway I've left and gone to the shop and I came back.. With my I-pod in my ears.. Walked in and saw them going at it on the kitchen bench.. I screamed and dropped the milk before I ran to my room as fast as I could" I laugh "..After they cleaned up they came up to my room and were like can we talk?.. And I was kinda weirded out but I was like okay.. And you know what my Dad said?"

"What?" She giggled

"Its okay that you dropped the milk.. I gave your Mum some anyway"

"Yuck!" She laughed

I smiled, watching as her head fell back while she was laughing. It made me smile that she was so happy "..It was gross"

"I-I'm never gunna.. B-Be able" She managed between her laughter "..To look at your p-parents the same!" She giggled

I laughed "..Your so cute Brie!"

"I-I can just imagine your face!" She giggled "..S-So funny"

I laughed, tickling her sides. Smiling wider than I already was when she started squirming "..What's so funny Brie?"

"D-Don't.. I-It tickles!" She giggled, trying to stop my hands

"I-Its suppose to" I chuckled, still tickling her sides, as she kept trying to push my hands away "..Uh-Uh Brie" I laughed

"I-I needa go to the t-toilet" She laughed, her head falling on my shoulder

"Your lying" I laugh

"I-I'm not!" She giggled "..I-I'll go to the toilet on you"

"No!" I laughed, before I stopped tickling her "..Don't you dare Mrs. Bolton"

"Well don't tickle me Mr. Bolton" She giggled, kissing me quickly before she stood up

"Fine.. Only today" I laughed "..Any other day I can"

"Whatever" She giggled "..Get up so I can pee.. Then check on your daughter for me"

I laughed "..My daughter?" I ask, resting my hands on her hips as I stood up. Kissing her quickly afterwards

"Yeah.. I think she'll have a poopy nappy" She giggled, kissing me quickly "..So she's your daughter"

"Gee thanks Brie" I laughed

"Your welcome" She giggled, sitting on the toilet after she pulled her pants down

"Ewww!.. Girl parts" I joked, covering my eyes before I headed out of the bathroom

"Iz has girl parts" She giggled

"Oh no.. Guess I cant change her" I laughed, before I headed over to her "..Hey baby girl" I smiled, picking her up "..Man you have done a poopy.. Did Mummy leave you out here with a yucky nappy?" I smiled "..Nah I didn't think she would.. She just knows you"

I smiled, walking over to the table, laying her down on her little mat before I started to change her nappy. I smiled, putting a clean nappy on her before I picked her up gently, resting her little head on my shoulder before I put her dirty nappy in a little plastic bag, heading over to chuck it in the bin "..All clean?" I heard Brie ask

"Yeah Miss I'll-Just-Leave-My-Daughter-With-A-Poopy-Nappy" I laughed, turning to face her

"She didn't have one when I went in the bathroom" She smiled "..She was sound asleep.. Weren't you baby?" She smiled at Iz, kissing her cheek gently

"I'll believe you this time" I chuckled, kissing her forehead "..Only cause I love you"

"I love you too" She giggled

_**Gabriella's POV!**_

Later on that night?.. I was sitting on the sand with Iz, making sure the cover on her baby carrier was over her. I didn't want sand getting on her! I smiled, watching Troy building a sand castle just down in front of us.. He was such a kid, But it was adorable!

"Brie! Its awesome.. The sand here works way better for sand castles!" I heard Troy's overly excited, distant voice yell

I giggled, sticking my thumbs up.. I didn't wanna yell with Iz right beside me "..Hey baby.. Don't cry" I smiled, rocking the carrier when Iz started to cry "..You shouldn't be hungry.. And your nappy was just changed.. What's wrong?"

I frowned when her cries got louder, getting her out of the carrier before I started rocking her gently "Everything okay up here?" Troy asked, before he sat beside me

I nodded "..Someone's just a little upset Daddy"

"What's wrong my baby girl?" He smiled, gently stroking her cheek with his finger

I smiled when she started to settle down "..She loves your voice"

"She loves you" He smiled, kissing my cheek "..Because your amazing"

I giggled "..Can you hold her?.. I just have to fix my hair a little"

"It looks fine Brie.. But sure" He smiled, taking Iz off me "..Hello gorgeous" He smiled, kissing her quickly.. So cute!

I smiled, fixing my hair up.. It was all falling out! "..How could you say that looks fine?" I giggled

"Cause it always looks fine" He chuckled

A week after we got to the beach house, I was sitting on the couch.. Well laying actually, kinda sleeping. Troy and Iz had gone to the shop to get some food.. I was kinda glad.. I was exhausted!

"Brie!" I heard Troy's voice call out

"On the lounge!" I mumbled, I smiled when I felt him kiss me

"..We're back gorgeous.. With yummy food"

I smiled, opening my eyes "..What yummy food?"

"Your favorites.. Chicken.. I got some pasta and Carbonara sauce.." He smiled "..And something yummy for dessert"

"Which is?" I giggled

"A surprise.." He chuckled "..I'm gunna start cooking.. So you chill with Iz and I'll call you when its ready"

"Are you sure?.. I've been relaxing all day.. You can sit with Iz" I nodded, sitting up

"No Brie.. Today is your relaxation day.. And I just had my chill sesh with Iz" He smiled "..Here you go" He smiled, sitting Iz' baby carrier on the floor beside the couch "..She's full and clean.. So enjoy" He smiled, kissing me quickly before heading into the kitchen

I giggled, taking the cover off the baby carrier "Hey baby girl" I smiled, lifting her out of the carrier gently "..Did you have fun with Daddy?" I smile, kissing her cheek "..I bet you did.. Did he tell you lots of stories?"

"Of course" I heard Troy chuckle

I giggled "..What was he talking about today?.. When we met.. Maybe how we got back together.. Or how we made you?"

"All of the above" He laughed

"Troy!" I giggled "..You better not of"

"Don't be silly.. Of course I didn't" He smiled "..I left the first one out.. Too rude" He laughed

"Don't be a dork" I giggled

"But you love the dorkishness" He smiled

"I do.." I giggled "..Don't ever stop"

"I wasn't going to" He laughed

"Good.." I giggled, sitting back against the couch, resting Iz on my chest "..That more comfy baby girl?" I smiled, kissing the top of her head

I smiled, closing my eyes.. I know I was comfortable.. And she was asleep. It'd be okay if I had a little sleep. I smiled, falling asleep.. Tired!

"Brie" I heard Troy's soft voice, feeling his strong hands on my arms, rubbing lightly

I groaned lightly, opening my eyes slowly.. It was dark outside!.. Well the sun was setting "..Hey" I croaked, sitting up "..Wait, where's Iz?"

"She's in bed" He smiled, kissing me quickly "..And we have dinner waiting for us outside"

I smiled, taking his hands after he stood up, holding them out to me "..I can smell it from here.. It smells amazing" I giggled

"Only the best for my Brie" He smiled, kissing me quickly before he laced our fingers, leading me outside

"Thank you kind sir" I giggled, sitting on the chair he pulled out for me

"Your welcome gorgeous lady" He smiled, sitting down, taking my hand again and lacing our fingers

"I'm not gorgeous" I blushed

"Your right.." He nodded.. I frowned a little.. What? "..Your more than gorgeous.. Your.. Indescribable.." He smiled "..I cant even find a word to describe you.. My Brie.. My gorgeous wife.. Because they wouldn't even come close.. Your too beautiful for the word beautiful.. Your too gorgeous for the word gorgeous.. And your defiantly too amazing for the word amazing.." He laughed, kissing the back of my hand "..Gabriella Montez is in a whole other category.. If you looked up your name in the dictionary?.. The description would read.. Indescribable"

"Troy.." I smiled, feeling tears "..That?.. Is the most amazing thing I've ever heard.. it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" I nodded, leaning over and kissing him

"Well its true Brie" He smiled "..All of it.. I just wanna make you comfortable with yourself.. And if telling the truth will do that.. And make you more comfortable about your appearance.. Then its what I'll do" He smiled, kissing me quickly

I giggled, squeezing his hand lightly "..You are making me comfortable about myself.. I even think I look okay"

"You look more than okay Brie.. You look amazingly stunning.. Gorgeous.. Beautiful!"

I smiled "..You can stop now" I giggled

He smiled, kissing me quickly "..I will.. For now.. And only because I want you to eat your dinner.. Because its awesome" He chuckled, picking his fork up.. He put some chicken on it, holding it in front of my mouth. I giggled, opening my mouth "..Good?" He smiled after I finished chewing

"Delicious!" I giggled "..Thank you" I smiled, leaning over and kissing him quickly

"Your welcome baby" He smiled

The whole dinner we sat there feeding each other, talking and laughing.. It was nice! And Iz only woke up for a second cause she lost her dummy.. And that was only after we finished eating "..She's back asleep" I smiled, heading back out to Troy

"Good.." He smiled, patting the beach chair in front of him "..Alone time" He smiled

I giggled, sitting in between his legs, resting back against him "..Tonight's been amazing" I smiled, watching the water

"Its cause you were here" He smiled, kissing the back of my head

I smiled, sitting up before I moved, straddling his waist "..You've been so amazing tonight.. I feel like I owe you something"

"Brie.. This is gunna sound rude but.. Everything I say is because.. I want you to feel comfortable about yourself.."

"Yeah I know.. That doesn't sound mean" I smiled

"Well I wanna make love to you.. Because I miss it.. And I love you and your amazing body"

I smiled "..Well you certainly made me feel better about myself.. And I know everything you say is the truth.. And I cant blame you for wanting to have sex"

"You cant?"

"Of course not.. You're a guy.. Guys think about sex on an average about once every nine seconds"

"How do you know that?" He laughed

"I done research in school.. Unlike some people" I teased, kissing him quickly

He chuckled, his hands making their way up my thighs "..Shh Brie.. I passed"

I giggled, leaning over and kissing him quickly "..Just.. With some help from a certain someone"

"Thank you.. But I wish I never asked.. You remind me every chance you get" He laughed, squeezing my thighs lightly

I smiled a little and nodded

"Brie.. Tell me to stop if you want me to.. I'm ready when you are" He nodded

I smiled and nodded "..I'm ready"

"Alright!" He laughed, standing up.. Keeping my close. I giggled, wrapping my legs around his waist "..Your amazing" He smiled, kissing me quickly

"I think I made you wait long enough" I smiled weakly, kissing him quickly "..Your amazing by waiting.." I nodded, running my hand through his hair

"I'd wait a lifetime for you Brie.. But I'm glad that we're gunna do this now" He smiled

I giggled "..I wouldn't do that to either of us" I smiled, before I kissed him. It was a slow, passionate kiss to begin with.. Both of us deprived, me surprisingly more than I thought.

I pushed myself closer to him, moaning lightly as his strong hands massaged my thighs lightly. I smiled against his lips as he sat back down, moving so he was resting back against the seat again. I moaned lightly as his hands ran up my sides, causing me to shiver involuntarily from pleasure.

"Brie.. I'm so hard" He whispered in my ear as he pulled my dress up over my head

"I'm so wet" I moaned, pulling his shirt off before I dropped it with my dress.. Eager! I smiled, running my hands up and down his toned chest. I kissed from his neck, down his chest

"Brie.. No time for foreplay.. I think I'll cum before we get anywhere else" He chuckled

I smiled, running my tongue down the rest of his stomach, sucking lightly on the skin around his belly button, before I pulled at his pants.. Bringing his boxers down at the same time.

I smiled, sitting up as he groaned a little from relief "..Good sexy man?" I ask, rubbing his thighs a little

"More than good.. But its gunna get _a lot_ better" He laughed "..Your so fucking gorgeous Brie"

I giggled, undoing my bra, pulling it off and dropping it beside me. Thankfully they were still half pregnancy boobs.. They were massive! I pulled my underwear off, chucking them at Troy "..Don't eat them" I smiled

"I'd rather be eating something else.." He smiled "..My amazing dessert I made"

I giggled and shook my head "..Whatever Bolton" I smiled, before I leaned over, sucking on his tip before I swirled my tongue around it, flicking it lightly

"Fuck Brie.. Hurry up" He moaned

I smiled, sitting up straight.. Moving up his legs before I kissed him. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I moved up, before I slid down onto his hardened shaft.. Moaning loudly. I started sliding up and down his penis slowly.. Feeling my walls tightening around him

"Your so tight" He moaned against my lips

"Your lying.. I had a baby" I moaned, resting my hands on his shoulders, digging my nails in lightly

"I'm not kidding.. Its tight" He nodded, moaning when I moved faster

I smiled and shook my head, moaning when I felt his thumb start to rub my clit, I moaned, spreading my legs a little wider "..Fuck Troy.. Your amazing" I moaned

I squealed a little when he moved us, so I was laying down.. My head nearly falling over the end of the lounge chair. I smiled up at him "..Fuck me hard Bolton"

"I love when you talk dirty" He mumbled, leaning down and sucking on my neck as he started thrusting in and out

"I love you" I moaned, arching my back, wrapping my arms around his slightly sweaty back

"I love you too baby" He moaned, his thrusts becoming harder

I moaned, squeezing my walls around him, causing a moan to escape his lips. I smiled, gripping his hair tightly "..Troy.. I-I'm gunna cum" I moaned

I guess no sex for months does that to you.. That and he was fucking amazing!

"Me too Brie" He moaned, before he kissed my lips again

I moaned loudly into his mouth, my tongue finding its way into his mouth. Battling with his tongue, before I let it wander around his mouth.. Making sure I didn't leave out any part of his mouth. I moaned, as his tongue found mine again. He was amazing! And maybe it was because we were both deprived but this was the most amazing sex we'd ever had!

"Fuck Brie.. I've missed this" He moaned "..Your amazing baby" He mumbled against my lips before his kissed down my chest

"Your sexy" I moaned, arching my back again "..Fuck!" I moaned as his mouth bit down lightly on my left nipple "..I-Oh.. My Troy!"

I felt my stomach tightening, my insides were about to burst with pleasure. I moaned loudly, my body slightly shaking from pleasure as my orgasm took over my body. Troy's moans vibrating against my skin as he came, still lightly biting down on my nipple.

I breathed contently once my orgasm finished, smiling as Troy kinda fell gently on top of me "..Fuck that was amazing" I smiled, running my hand through his hair as his head rested on my chest

"Your amazing Brie" He smiled, kissing my neck a little "..This whole holiday has been amazing.. I couldn't ask for a better family"

"Good.. I love you" I giggled

"I love you too baby" He smiled, leaning up and kissing me quickly "..Your gorgeous"

_**Let me know what you guys thought! I hope you enjoyed reading it.. I like the sex scene in this one.. It was better written then my other ones I think.. What did you think?.. Make sure you let me know because I love the feedback :D**_

_**Peace! **_


End file.
